Steam Train
Steam Train is a series on the Game Grumps channel in which the Game Grumps play computer games. History The idea for Steam Train was conceived by Ross as an excuse to play his abundance of games on his Steam account. When Steam Train began, Ross had over three hundred games owned on his account, and had played less than forty of them. Although the concept for the show and its namesake is based off of computer game distributor and platform Steam, Ross does not limit the show to Steam games, as they also play DOS and independently-published computer games on the show. The show was not originally planned to be posted on the Game Grumps channel, and was likely going to be posted on either Ross's personal channel or its own Steam Train channel. However, Arin invited Ross to host on the show on the channel alongside Game Grumps. Steam Train was not initially well-received upon its launch, as it aired the same day Jon's departure from the channel was announced. As time went on and fans began to warm up to the changes on the channel, Steam Train's reception improved. Danny originally joined Ross as co-host on Steam Train. Arin was introduced onto the show alongside Ross and Danny in the Civilization V: Brave New World series, and began to replace Danny in some episodes as co-host beginning in "Backseat Baby Throwing". Danny's involvement with Steam Train steadily decreased as time went on, as he is often busy with NinjaSexParty or Starbomb, although he occasionally appears in a series or one-off. In October of 2013, a Halloween spin-off of Steam Train, Scream Train, debuted, airing for a week around Halloween. In December of the same year, a Christmas-themed spin-off debuted, named Steam Sleigh, which also aired for a week around the holiday. On Valentine's Day of 2014, Single Train debuted, introducing Barry as a host on Steam Train. Barry later appeared in the St. Patrick's Day spin-off Stout Train. The show was revamped on its one year anniversary with a new intro, because of Danny's frequent disappearances debuting on "The Land of the Green Isles". The new intro included Barry and Suzy. Barry began appearing regularly on Steam Train beginning in " ", and Suzy in " ". Ross also no longer appears in every episode of Steam Train, as the show began to feature any combination of two or three of the hosts. Early in 2015, the Grumps introduced Grumpcade to the channel. Grumpcade is identical to Steam Train, except the Grumps play console games instead of computer games. Grumpcade episodes are uploaded in the same time slot as Steam Train episodes, meaning episodes of Steam Train are no longer uploaded daily. On Valentine's Day of 2015, a new spin-off of Steam Train debuted, titled Love Train. This episode featured Ross, as well as the first guest on Steam Train, Ross's wife, Commander Holly. During Stout Train in 2015, Kevin debuted as a host in " ". Late in 2015, following Brian's introduction as a Game Grump, he began to appear in Steam Train episodes, beginning in " ". Stout Train of 2016 introduced Vernon and Jack onto the show, in "Girp / Clop" and " ", respectively. In May of 2016, Rocco Botte was featured as a guest on an episode, "SONIC HEDGEHOG EXTRAVAGANZA", being the first guest to appear in a regular episode of Steam Train. Rocco was also featured as a guest in the Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed play-through, alongside Arin, Ross, and Suzy, marking the first time Steam Train episodes have featured four hosts. In June of 2016, Ross, Arin, and Barry played Overwatch on an episode of Steam Train with three guests, Commander Holly, Octopimp, and Macho King, marking the first time more than four hosts have been present for an episode of Steam Train, as well as any game-play episodes. Later in the summer of 2016, Kevin resigned from the Game Grumps channel. He was replaced as editor by Matt and Ryan of SuperMega. As of mid-2017, Steam Train fell into an extended hiatus, due to Ross focusing more on his animation career. Barring the 2017 edition of Stout Train and the "OrbusVR" video uploaded on January 5th 2018, there have been no new episodes since December 2016. Game Grumps has since taken to showcasing Steam games, effectively ending Steam Train's purpose. Format The format of Steam Train is nearly identical to the format of Game Grumps. A group of two to three of the Game Grumps play a computer game. On rare occasions, Steam Train features guests, and has featured four or six hosts. Episodes of Steam Train were originally uploaded in the middle slot on the Grumps' daily schedule, at approximately noon PST, sandwiched between episodes of Game Grumps. Cast The Game Grumps * Ross * Danny * Arin * Barry * Suzy * Brian * Matt * Ryan * Vernon (Stout Train only) * Jack (Stout Train only) Former * Kevin Guests * Commander Holly * Rocco Botte * Octopimp * Macho King * Oney Holiday spin-offs * Scream Train (Halloween) * Steam Sleigh (Christmas) * Single Train / Love Train (Valentine's Day) * Stout Train (St. Patrick's Day) Games played Series * Hotline Miami (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Castle Crashers (23 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers (19 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Civilization V: Brave New World (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * No Time to Explain (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Trine 2 (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Offspring Fling! (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Rogue Legacy (17 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * VVVVVV (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Bleed Pixels (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Binding of Isaac (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Oregon Trail (2 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Duke: Nuclear Winter (3 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Fable: The Lost Chapters (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Cave Story (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Noitu Love 2: Devolution (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Ride to Hell: Retribution (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Duke Nukem II (11 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Eryi's Action (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Metal Slug 3 (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ (13 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * South Park: The Stick of Truth (8 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Electronic Super Joy (4 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Spore (16 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Broforce (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Escape Goat 2 (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Life Goes On (7 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Duke Nukem Forever (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Dark Souls II (16 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Breathe (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * A Story About My Uncle (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * DreadOut (9 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Stomping Land (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * BattleBlock Theater (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (24 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Sakura Spirit (28 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Unturned (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Five Nights at Freddy's (4 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Monster Loves You! (4 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Amazing Princess Sarah (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * The Sims 4 (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Outlast (12 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Double Dragon Neon (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (6 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Among the Sleep (3 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Organ Trail (2 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * World of Diving (2 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Black & White 2 (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (5 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Trials Fusion (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Heavy Bullets (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin & ) * Plants vs. Zombies (8 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * I am Bread (4 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Potatoman Seeks the Troof (2 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Lego Island (5 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Rust (5 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (15 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Spewer (1 episode) (Arin & Suzy) * Grow Home (4 episodes) (Arin & Barry) * Crawl (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Tasty Blue (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Castle In The Darkness (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Oniken (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Besiege (4 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Grand Theft Auto V (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Cook, Serve, Delicious! (3 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Nuclear Throne (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Finding Teddy II (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Rocket League (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * King's Quest (17 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime (5 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Undertale (23 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (2 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Flywrench (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * SOMA (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Brian) * The Grinch (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Xmas Carnage (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Undertale (Genocide) (Ross & Barry) * Bear Simulator (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Stardew Valley (7 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Hyper Light Drifter (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * SUPERHOT (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Glitchspace (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (3 episodes) (Ross, Arin, Suzy & Rocco) * Youtubers Life (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Dino Dearest (3 episodes) (Arin & Suzy) * Hustle Cat (4 episodes) (Arin & Suzy) * Pokémon Academy Life (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Salt and Sanctuary (3 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Human: Fall Flat (6 episodes) (Ross, Arin & Chris) * Worms W.M.D (2 episodes) (Ross, Matt & Ryan) * Valley (3 episodes) (Ross, Matt & Ryan) * Attack on Titan (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Mr.President! (7 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (2 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Halloween Forever (2 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Owlboy (5 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Aragami (5 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Matt) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja STORM 4 (7 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Santa's Christmas Solitaire (2 episodes) (Ross, Suzy & Brian) * Delicious - Emily's Christmas Carol (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) One-offs * FTL (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Shrek Forever After (Ross & Danny) * Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony (Ross & Danny) * Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock (Ross & Arin) * The Stanley Parable (Ross & Danny) * Haunt the House: Terrortown (Ross & Danny) * World of Warplanes (Ross & Danny) * Barbie Dreamhouse Party (Ross & Danny) * Hyper Princess Pitch (Ross & Arin) * Little Inferno (Ross & Arin) * Default Dan (Ross & Danny) * Loadout (Ross & Arin) * My Boyfriend 2 (Danny & Barry) * Banished (Ross & Barry) * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (Ross & Barry) * Super Smash Bros. (Ross & Barry) * Goat Simulator (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst (Ross & Arin) * Gang Beasts (Ross & Arin) * Divekick (Ross & Arin) * Guns of Icarus Online (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Last Tinker: City of Colors (Ross & Arin) * Drunken Robot Pornography (Ross & Arin) * Blur (Ross & Arin) * The Graveyard (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Goat Simulator (Revisited) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Petz Catz 2 (Ross & Arin) * OlliOlli (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Only If (Ross & Danny) * Hyper DBZ (Ross & Arin) * Secret of the Magic Crystals (Ross & Danny) * Cliffhorse (Ross, Danny & Barry) * Mount Your Friends (Ross, Arin & Suzy) * Peggle Nights (Danny, Barry & Suzy) * Next Car Game (Ross & Arin) * Mega Coin Squad (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Screencheat (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Gang Beasts (Revisited) (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Boson X (Ross & Barry) * Adventures of Pip (Ross & Barry) * Turbo Dismount (Ross & Barry) * Lethal League (Ross & Barry) * Duck Dynasty (Ross & Arin) * Don Bradman Cricket 14 (Ross & Arin) * Plague Inc. (Ross & Arin) * Amazing World (Ross & Arin) * The Deer God (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Lemmings (Danny & Barry) * SpeedRunners (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Wings of Vi (Ross & Barry) * Santa Claus in Trouble (Ross & Barry) * Snowcat Simulator (Ross & Barry) * Presentable Liberty (Arin & Suzy) * Ostrich Island (Ross & Holly) * Root Beer Tapper (Ross & Barry) * Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ (Ross & Barry) * Fly in the House (Ross, Barry & Kevin) * Reign of Kings (Ross & Arin) * Pony World 3 (Ross & Arin) * Airport Firefighters - The Simulation (Ross & Barry) * Fighties (Ross & Barry) * Sonic Dreams Collection (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Rivals of Aether (Ross & Barry) * Mushroom 11 (Ross & Barry) * Spooky Cats (Ross & Barry) * Extreme Exorcism (Ross & Barry) * Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 (Ross & Barry) * Bulb Boy (Ross & Barry) * Impossible Creatures (Ross & Brian) * Who's Your Daddy (Ross & Brian) * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist (Ross & Danny) * Santa's Xmas Caper (Ross & Barry) * SkyRoads Xmas Special (Ross & Barry) * Terror in XMAS Town (Ross & Barry) * WillYouPressTheButton?.com (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Oxenfree (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Slime Rancher (Ross & Barry) * Bratz: Forever Diamondz (Danny & Kevin) * Pinstripe (Ross, Danny & Kevin) * Pain (Ross, Barry & Kevin) * GIRP and CLOP (Ross, Barry & Vernon) * Lucky Charms (Ross, Barry & Jack) * Papers, Please (Barry & Brian) * Return of the Obra Dinn (Barry & Brian) * Distance (Ross & Barry) * Black & White Bushido (Ross & Barry) * Hybrid Animals (Ross & Barry) * Super Sanic Turbo Gun Adventure 2 Turbo, Sanic Spin 2006, and Sanicball (Ross, Arin & Rocco) * Particle Mace (Ross & Brian) * Overwatch (Ross, Arin, Barry, Holly, Alex & Macho King) * Ragdoll Runners (Ross & Barry) * Space Pirate Trainer (Ross & Arin) * LASTFIGHT (Ross & Chris) * Zero G Arena (Ross & Chris) * Green Hill Paradise - Act 2 (Ross & Arin) * Clustertruck (Ross & Barry) * Butt Sniffin Pugs (Ross, Barry & Brian) * EVERSPACE (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Redout (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Shut-Eye (Arin & Suzy) * Breathing Fear (Arin & Suzy) * Squareface (Barry & Brian) * Social Interaction Trainer (Ross & Barry) * Genital Jousting (Ross, Barry & Matt) * Snow Horse (Arin, Barry & Suzy) '' * 1-2-Switch ''(Ross, Barry, Vernon, Jack & Ryan) Gallery Trivia * The series' game footage was originally recorded with FRAPS. However, due to issues with various games, the Conductors have since switched to a setup with separate machines for playing the game and recording. * There is an animation error in the updated Steam Train intro. At the very beginning, before "He bought too many games," the passengers are visible. The first two passengers are Danny and Suzy. However, later when a long shot of the train is shown, the second passenger is Arin. * The intro is updated again slightly with the introductions of Brian and Kevin to Steam Train, however the changes are only made to the intros of episodes they are featured in. For episodes Brian is featured in, his head makes a brief appearance on top of the train before it disappears into the background. For Kevin, the only change is at the end of the intro, after the hosts say "choo choo," Kevin's head rolls in and Ross states "also Kevin." * Only four console games have been played on Steam Train, all on the spin-off Stout Train. As a gag, each year, Ross and Barry play a console game, Super Smash Bros. in 2014, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in 2015, Pain in 2016, and 1-2 switch! in 2017. Category:Series